


Tell the Kids (Accidentally)

by BarbarianBillyHargrove



Series: Bullshit is Not Exclusive from Love [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, Domestic Fluff, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianBillyHargrove/pseuds/BarbarianBillyHargrove
Summary: Ask Prompt: The party all suspect Billy and Steve are more than Enemies but they don’t think anything romantic of it and are kind of scared that Billy is using Steve. Could you give me some examples where they catch them or walk in on them being extremely cute and lovey and thinking Oh maybe it’s more than we think?





	Tell the Kids (Accidentally)

Pretty much constantly, the party would remind Steve to be careful around Billy. Even after Billy’s possession during the Starcourt Disaster they still didn’t trust him. They kept offering to call Hopper every time they saw the camero in his driveway.

So when Dustin used the spare key to let themselves in- they didn’t expect to see them cuddled up on the couch. Dustin knew Steve didn’t sleep very well- they all did- they tried to be quiet when they came in. Billy was awake, but didn’t seem to notice them yet. He was running his hand through Steve’s hair, his other on his back as they laid together.

The look on his face though- Dustin knew that look. The rest of the party seemed to recognize it too, since they all started to back up together around the same time Billy saw them.

His face hardened instantly, but the party was already outside except for him. Dustin just waved and gave a somewhat-forced smile, and Billy relaxed before rolling his eyes and going back to peacefully gazing at the man in his arms. Dustin figured they could maybe give Billy a break after all.

 


End file.
